Una nueva vida es Una nueva oportunidad
by saashi samy
Summary: Harry estaba muriendo después de derrotar a Voldemort, a sus 28 años, pero Fawkes decide que no esta dispuesto a dejarlo morir sin haber conocido un hogar y una familia que lo amara, lo lleva con unos antiguos amigos suyos, los Valar de la tierra media para que le ayuden a darle a Harry la felicidad que se merece; Harry elfing, no aparece de la nada, el renace y tiene una infancia


**Aclaración:** ni Harry Potter ni El señor de los anillos me pertenecen, solo escribo una historia utilizando sus personajes

-"hablar"-

_*pensamientos*_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: GUERRA**

Durante la guerra contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos se perdieron muchas vidas, personas a las que conocía y amaba, Harry estaba harto de tanta muerte, él hubiera preferido una vida normal y tranquila, su vida estaba plagada de sufrimiento y batallas.

En los últimos años el poder de Voldemort había crecido tanto que incluso llegaron a perder las esperanzas, el ministerio era controlado por mortifagos, mundo mágico estaba aterrorizado, ningún lugar era seguro, todos tenían miedo, Hogwarts se convirtió en un refugio para los desprotegidos, las clases que se impartían ya no eran las mismas, todas se enfocaban más en duelos y enseñanza de habilidades útiles en batalla, la escuela de magia y hechicería más grande del mundo se convirtió en una fortaleza, era el único lugar que representaba mayor seguridad y tranquilidad en el mundo, en medio de todo esa desesperación llena de dolor estaba la esperanza, todo el mundo confiaba y esperaba que su amado salvador destruyera la obscuridad (lo cual fue una enorme responsabilidad que Harry nunca quiso); después de la muerte de Sirius Harry se dedicó a entrenar y volverse cada vez más fuerte, sus amigos se preocuparon por el pero decidieron ayudarlo siguiendo sus pasos, las nuevas generaciones de magos eran cada vez más fuertes, tenían que serlo para poder sobrevivir, Harry se convirtió en uno de los magos más poderosos y sabios que haya existido, tubo los mejores maestros disponibles en infinidad de habilidades, todos ellos dispuestos a contribuir con todo lo que sabían para ayudar en la guerra, no importa lo ridículo o insignificante que pareciera el conocimiento, siempre había la posibilidad de sorprender al enemigo y salvar más vidas gracias a ello (como una vez que Luna uso una manada de bolitas peludas muy adorables y aparentemente inofensivas para acabar con un grupo de 30 mortifagos que fueron enviados a atacar un asentamiento de refugiados, las criaturas que resultaron ser Snorkack de cuernos arrugados las cuales todos creían que solo existían en la imaginación de Luna… nadie supo cómo paso y nadie se atrevió a preguntar una vez que vieron los cuerpos desmembrados de los mortifagos con expresiones de terror en sus rostros muertos… después de ese episodio Luna no volvió a ser llamada _Lunática_).

* * *

A la edad de 23 años demostró que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para igualar a Voldemort en un duelo después de frustrar sus avances durante la mayor parte de su vida, aun así parecía demasiado difícil matarlo, Voldemort tenía sus horocrux escondidos y protegidos por hechizos muy poderosos esto lo hacía ser medio inmortal pero Harry no se daría por vencido y seguiría preparándose.

Así que eso nos lleva a la batalla final se llevó a cabo en Hogsmeade, los mortifagos planeaban destruir Howarts pero la Orden del fénix con todos sus miembros restantes y nuevos reclutas lograron alejarlos gracias al aviso oportuno de Snape su más valioso espía y no por eso el más agradable.

Harry recibió el hechizo asesino y escucho como sus amigos gritaron su nombre antes de que todo se volviera negro (vio a Dumbledore, sus padres y Sirius del otro lado: los cuales le dijeron que lo amaban, que estaban orgullosos de él, le pidieron perdón, lo abrazaron, le dijeron que le deseaban una buena segunda oportunidad aunque tenía que morir para poder vivir y que siempre lo amarían sin importar lo que pasara, aunque no entendió muy bien lo último pero supuso que con el tiempo sabría de que hablaban; él quería quedarse, sabía que no había tenido una buena vida por la cual sentirse feliz pero al menos estaría con su familia y podrían conocer a sus padres aunque el ya fuera un adulto pero suponía que era mejor que estar solo, se sentía frustrado pero aún tenía un último deber que cumplir), sus amigos sabían sobre su plan (aunque no estuvieron de acuerdo) y continuaron luchando con lágrimas en los ojos, aprovecharon que Voldemort callo de rodillas (débil por la destrucción de su ultimo horocrux, Nagini murió al inicio de la batalla en manos de Neville armado con la espada de Gryffindor) ante el desconcierto de los mortifagos que quedaban para atacarlos con hechizos mortales, Harry había caído pero el ejército oscuro muy numeroso y la orden era cada vez más débil, Bellatrix cayo protegiendo a su amo el cual pareció despertarlo de su letargo, Voldemort se paró ataco indiscriminadamente sin importarle a quien mataba (que los que estaban a su lado resultaron ser sus seguidores entre ellos Lucius) y tomo cuerpo el cuerpo de Harry como escudo lo cual detuvo los ataques contra él mas no contra sus seguidores, se burló empezando a de jactarse de su victoria sobre la luz y como él era indestructible.

Harry había buscado y destruido todos los horocruxes, solo quedaba el de su cicatriz, aun así no podía arriesgarse a que cuando el muriera voldemort ahora mortal o sus mortifagos atacaran a sus amigos, así que cuando despertó después de recibir un avada kedavra por segunda vez de parte de Voldemort, lo primero que pensó es que estaba sangrientamente condenado a que le pasaran siempre las cosas más imposibles y que tenía una suerte envidiable a veces pues había pasado lo que esperaba, después decidió concentrar todo el poder que le quedaba para un ataque final (mientras Voldy recitaba uno de sus discursos aburridos sobre cómo era el mejor y nadie podía desafiarlo *_pobre iluso_* pensó Harry pues él había dejado que el ataque pasara sus defensas a propósito, despues de que acabaran con la mitad de los mortifagos), uno que se aseguraría que Voldemort no volviera a la vida nunca más, sabía que esto le costaría lo que le quedaba de vida pero valdría la pena si tenía los resultados que el imaginaba; Harry esperaba que al usarlo solo voldemort y sus seguidores leales murieran (quería salvar a personas que pelearon a su lado hasta el final como Draco y …Snape aunque pareciera increíble) pero también Harry moriría, ese era el precio por usar ese poder _*lo siento chicos ya no podremos tener más aventuras juntos*_ pensó Harry antes de usar magia sin varita combinada con su energía elemental para inmovilizar a todos los presentes (sus amigos y enemigos por igual, solo podían mover los ojos y la boca pero sin poder realizar magia), la batalla se detuvo, nadie entendía que estaba pasando, hasta Voldemort se veía confundido, imaginen su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que el cuerpo supuestamente muerto que sostenía comenzó a moverse, todos miraban a Harry aterrados e incrédulos cuando se paró a lado de Voldemort, los ojos de sus amigos se llenaron de esperanza cuando vieron como les sonreía inocentemente y se frotaba la nuca como cuando hacia una broma

-"siempre me pasan las cosas más extrañas"- dijo Harry a sus amigos mientras sonreía tristemente

-"Harry, pensamos que habías muerto"- murmuro Hermione mientras ella y todos sus amigos lloraban de alivio

-"lo siento chicos pero no puedo quedarme… el tiempo que tengo es prestado… yo… tengo que terminarlo todo de una vez por todas"- una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla –"los extrañare"- se dio la vuelta ignorando las suplicas de sus amigos, mando una onda de su magia para dejarlos inconscientes pues no quería que vieran lo que estaba a punto de pasar

* * *

_**N/A:**_

Espero actualizar pronto

Si les gusta la historia díganmelo y si no también, sean ambles por favor es el primer fic que publico, pero siempre son bienvenidas las críticas constructivas para mejorar mi trabajo y si tienen una idea sobre mi historia que crean interesante pueden comentarla y si concuerda con la idea que tengo planeada podría agregarla

Los lectores también ayudan con la inspiración


End file.
